The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus, to be used under the circumstances of large temperature changes, such as, an optical disc apparatus having a camera as a unit (e.g., a camcorder), a built-in type drive for a notebook-size personal computer (PC), an AV recorder, etc., for example, and in particular, it relates to a technology for enabling an increase of recording/reproducing quality in spite of use thereof even under such the circumstances of large temperature changes.
In general, with the optical disc apparatus for conducting recording or reproducing of information onto/from an optical disc, i.e., a disc-like information recording medium, it is already known that a tilt adjustment (i.e., an inclination of an optical axis of a laser beam) is conducted upon an optical pickup on the way of recording/reproducing operation thereof, for example, in the following Patent Document 1, for example.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-71479 (2005).